Learning about Life
by DJStarWolf
Summary: Deadlox meets a mysterious girl in the woods. She has no name and barely remembers her past. The others don't seem to trust her but he takes her under his wing. He tries to help her regain her memory and even gives her a name. But she hides a secret that could threaten the people she loves and the whole Sky Army. What is the girl hiding? Will Deadlox ever know? Deadlox x OC


I walk outside with some food in my hands. "Ty!" I turn around. It was Jason. "Hey." "What are you doing with all that food?" "Trading with the villagers for better armour and weapons." He nodded. "Okay. Be careful." I nodded my head and ran towards the forest.

I heard footsteps behind me. I turn around. Nothing. I look at my hands. The food was gone! I heard giggling. I look around. No one was there. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see a girl. She had dirty blonde hair and sea blue eyes. She wore a long black jacket that reached her knees with golden buttons, a red and white shirt, blue jeans, black boots, and she was holding some food behind her back. I glare at her with anger in my eyes. She notices and returns it all of it but a piece of bread. She immediately turned around walked away. "Wait!" She turns around. "Yes?" She raises an eyebrow. "My name is Ty but call me Deadlox. What's your's?" She looks at me with her head slightly down. "I have no name." Then she walked away. I just stayed there with my jaw open.

I walk all the way back with the food still in my hand. Jason walks up to me. "Where have you been? I thought you would be back an hour ago." He looks at the food. "I thought you were trading with the villagers." "Uh. Something kinda came up and prevented me from going." I walked away to the sleeping quarters (I FINALLY FOUND OUT WHAT THEY WERE CALLED). I wonder who that girl was. Whatever it takes, I'm going to find her.

~Mystery Girl's POV~

I walk back to my camp. It was just a small, old treehouse I found. I climb up the ladder and looked around the treehouse. There was a bed, a lantern, a crafting table, a furnace (thats an bad idea to put in a WOODEN treehouse) and a picture by my bed.

I hear a little whimper. I look under my bed. There was a wolf with sparkling gray fur and a dark blue collar. "Come on Kira-Kira." The dog comes out from under the bed and licks my face. "Okay. That's enough Kira-Kira." She stops and retrieves a dead chicken from under the bed. I was surprised. Kira-Kira never wondered beyond the tree house perimeter and there was no animals around here either. Well food is food. I grab the chicken and start cooking it. I put the coal in the furnace and lit them. The chicken finally finishes cooking. I reach for the bread in my pocket. I put it on the table and the cooked chicken. "Looks like we'll be eating fine tonight Kira-Kira." I say with a smile. Then I start humming a song from the seas. (If you saw sky's assassin's cread or something like that vid, the song is the one in the beginning.)

~Ty's POV (I DON'T CARE IF I'M TICKING YOU OFF! Sorry, this was for a negative reviewer and you know who you are.)~

I wake up to the sound of shouting. I get up, get dressed quickly, and ran towards the source. I saw Jerome shouting at a girl. I looked more closely. It was the girl from yesterday! I see Mitch trying to hold Jerome back, Sky trying to stop the fighting along with, Bashur, Bodil, Husky, Ian, Jason, and Seto. "THAT LITTLE BITCH KILLED A BACCA!" "NO I DID NOT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" I was shocked that Jerome would say that. He normally wouldn't be this mad to call a girl that. I walked slowly towards the girl, which was a horrible mistake. She looks at me and grabs me. She takes out a knife and held it at my throat. "No one takes one more step or I'll kill your little friend Ty here." Everyone stands still, shocked. Jason broke the silence. "Ty, how does she know your name?" She smiles. "Your little friend and I met in the forest." She puts the knife away. "Sorry if I disturbed your morning." She vanishes and then appears in a tree near the forest. "I'll be going." She looks at me than disappears again. Weird how she makes her goodbyes like. Just weird.

**And that's all I'm doing. Sorry if it's short. I'm really busy with school and I'm failing science. Weird how I got A's in science last year and now I got below 60%. Well I'm gonna need some OCs. Cliff gets to get a free OC entry for this cause she gets the inside look about this story and she's also A-W-E-S-O-M-E! Well I still will need OCs. Fill in what's below and I'm probably gonna change my name. I'm also gonna call you guys my pack cause you guys, I trust unless you're Bodil40 stalking and trolling me. **

** Name: **

** Age:**

** Gender:**

** Class (thief, Mage, warrior, or pirate): **

** Element (Mages only and there's only fire, water, earth, air, and grass):**

** Appearance: **

** Personality: **

** Who they like (ya can't choose deadlox XD): **

** Other/Past/Bio:**

** And that's all. Now everyone, don't just start choosing Mage. I'll tell you more about the classes. Thieves are all sneaky, fast, and their weapons are usually a knife, a dagger, or sword. They have lower defense. Thieves are melee. Warriors are powerful and stronger than the other classes. Their weapons are usually a sword, mace, or club. Warroirs are slower but have more defense. Warriors are melee. Mages are smart, and quick. Their weapons are usually a staff or wand. They can get hurt by themselves often but does more damage. Pirates are not as smart but still have enough strategies. Their weapons are usually swords, daggers, or knives. They can outsmart their enemies very easily. They have high stamina but low attacks. Archers will be part of warriors. If your OC will be a archer put bow as weapon for me. PM me if you have questions. There is a poll for the name of the mystery girl. Well this is getting pretty long so I guess I'll see you, my pack later! :) Now someone please PM me how to block someone. I need to block a person. And I bet no one would guess what class the girl is. :) **


End file.
